1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packing apparatus, a packing bag forming method and a packing method for forming a bag having an insertion aperture at one end using a packing plastic bubble material sheet, and for packing a packed material by inserting the packed material into a bag through the insertion aperture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a packing bag manufacturing apparatus for forming a packing bag. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Hei 10-58560. The packing bag manufacturing apparatus intermittently pulls out a packing plastic bubble material sheet from an original roll having the sheet. Using an end portion of a folding-in-two and overlapping triangular plate, the manufacturing apparatus overlaps the sheet at a width-direction middle point of the sheet to form a packing bag by piling up the sheets.
However, when a conventional bag manufacturing apparatus has a short distance between an original roll and a triangular plate, a wrinkle tends to be produced at a bent portion. Because of this, a process distance from an original roll to a packing bag completion process need be designed to be long, which raises a disadvantage that a bag manufacturing apparatus becomes large-sized, since it requires a plurality of support auxiliary rolls midway in a conveyance direction so that a packing plastic bubble material sheet, which is folded and overlapped after being pulled out from an original roll, does not shift in a width direction during conveyance.
Moreover, a conventional bag manufacturing apparatus can consecutively produce a packing bag. However, when a packed member is going to be packed in a packing bag later, there is a disadvantage that work efficiency of packing will be lower, and that inventory management of packing bags is required.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a packing apparatus, packing bag forming method, and packing method that can prevent wrinkles from being produced at a bending portion of a packing plastic bubble material sheet that is folded and piled up after being pulled out from an original roll, and that can manufacture a bag and simultaneously pack a packed member. Furthermore, there is a need for a packing apparatus that can be downsized.